Total Drama International Tour
Welcome to Total Drama International Tour!!! This season, we have 16 new contestants that have to face the hardest trial of them all yet! The World! The World will be our playground for the havoc we call contestants. The new 16 will have to endure what the other casts couldn’t handle. We have selected 18 places around the world. 16 new contestants, 1 Million dollars, 1 sadistic host, This can only be Total Drama International Tour! The Cast: (Character Pages Coming Soon!) Harmony - The "Sweetheart" Rochelle - The Ghetto Chick Dominique - The Spoiled Princess Savannah - The Fierce Queen Miami - The Goth Girl Amelia - The Scene Diva Lexi - The Overexcited Fangirl Cassie - The Blonde Bimbo Newton - The Street Poser James - The Athletic Dude Oscar - The Two-Faced Freak Diego - The Grudge Holder Hype - The 6th Sense Wonder Carter - The Small Brainiac Phoenix - The Farm Boy Kyle - The Goodie-Two-Shoes Chapters: Episode 01 ~ Kicking Off With A BANG! “Welcome to Total Drama folks! This season, we have 16 new contestants that have to face the hardest trial of them all yet! The World! The World will be our playground for the havoc we call contestants. The new 16 will have to endure what the other casts couldn’t handle. We have selected 18 places around the world. 16 new contestants, 1 Million dollars, 1 sadistic host, This can only be Total Drama International Tour!” Intro A bus pulls up on the runway. “Here they come now!” “Oh god, Where the hell am I?” A blonde haired girl asks “Uhhh, somewhere where this jumbo jet is.” Chris replies and points over to the jet “That piece of crap…wow…” She states “So, introduce yourself.” Chris replies “Savannah. Charmed.” Savannah replies and walks into the jet. 2 more people, A girl and a boy walk off the bus arguing “Just cause your my brother doesn’t mean I will have an alliance with you!” The girl shouts “You have too! Plus it would help you out in the game!” The boy replies “Are you Karly and Kyle?” Chris asks “Every day of the week.” Karly replies while Kyle just nods “Anyways. Why won’t you help me help you!?!” Kyle shouts “Kyle. BACK OFF!!” Karly replies and storms off onto the plane, Kyle follows her “This is ridiculous. Anyways, Next?” Chris asks awkwardly “OH MY GOD!!! CHRIS!!! PLANE!!!” The girl shouts and runs excitedly on the plane. “Um, is she even a contestant?” Chris asks but no one is around Another girl walks off the bus with a man carrying her bags. “Hmpf, hurry up!” The girl tells the boy “I’m a athlete honey. I work at my own pace.” The boy replies “Dominique and James?” Chris asks “Naturally.” Dominique replies “James. Get my bags on the plane now please.” “Hmpf. Fine.” James replies and carries Dominique’s many bags onto the boat “Already have a personal assistance? Not bad.” Chris states “Now get on the plane!” “Eww. That thing, You disgust me.” Dominique replies then walks onto the plane slowly, She touches the outer rim of the door and gasps, she takes out a cloth and wipes her hand. “yay…” Chris says sarcastically A boy walks off the bus reading a book, He then trips down the stairs and falls on the floor. “Hey Chris.” A girl says as she is walking down the bus stairs and trips, She lands on top of the boy. “More clumsy people. Yay.” Chris says sarcastically. “I’m Miami.” Miami tells Chris “Carter.” Carter replies A boy and A girl walk out the bus and trip the same as the others, and eventually land on the pile at the bottom “This is annoying. Can you guys get on the plane?” Chris asks “Fine, I am Diego, and this is Cassie.” Diego tells Chris “Hi.” Cassie says and walks on the plane with Diego. “How many more are there?” Chris asks himself again getting no answer “About 5 more.” A boy says as he exits the bus “Hello Oscar, Or is it Shawn?” Chris asks “Oscar. Haha so funny.” Oscar replies then walks into the plane. A boy walks past Chris. “Names Phoenix.” He says as he rushes onto the plane. “As if you can tell the future.” A boy asks another “Yeah, believe what you want to believe but a big problem will come your way soon enough.” The other boy replies “Okay so this must be………Newton and Hype?” Chris asks “Yeah, The one and only.” Newton replies “Uh huh.” Hype replies “Heyo! Rochelle is here!” Rochelle shouts happily as she walks down the stairs. “And you are…?” Chris asks sarcastically “Seriously. Leshawna was right not to stay on this show for another season.” Rochelle replies “How do you know Leshawna?” Newton asks “She is my cousin, and she wanted me to continue the legacy.” Rochelle explains “Cool. Now get on the plane!” Chris says aggressively. A quite calm girl walks down the steps elegantly. “Hello Chris, I am Harmony, I shall enter the Jumbo Jet now as you wish.” Harmony states and enters the plane. “Finally! We can set off!” Chris says excitedly, then he follows her into the plane. “Okay. I’ll explain how things are going to work this season. Every episode we will be doing the challenges somewhere in the world.” Chris explains “So we are getting a trip around the world for free and the possibility of winning one million dollars? Cool.” Miami replies “What about when teams win or lose?” Karly asks “Well. Follow me.” Chris replies and they all follow him into lower class. “This here is where you will domain if you lose a challenge, the winners go to first class in the next room.” Chris explains “Okay. I don’t want to be here…” Kyle states “Who would?” James asks “Can we go to my cabin now please?” Dominique asks “You don’t have one.” Chris replies confused “Chris, First class is my cabin. It was a joke.” Dominique explains “Well it wasn’t that funny. Now onto first class.” Chris replies and everyone follows him to first class “Oh my god…This is PERFECT.” Lexi says happily and jumps up and down on a couch. “Lexi, Calm down lol.” Carter tells her. “Carter! JOIN ME!!!” Lexi shouts, she runs over to him and picks him up and throws him back on the couch and starts to tickle him. “Stop! Stop! It’s not funny.” Carter tells her and ends up laughing from the tickles “Aw. Couple number 1.” Savannah states as she pretend vomits. “Savannah. Go away.” Dominique replies “Dominique. Please.” Savannah replies James and Cassie are sitting in the seats. James takes a sigh of relief. “Ah. I don’t have to think about anything while I sit here.” James states “Me too.” Cassie replies “So, Where do you come from?” James asks “Oh, I am from California, You?” Cassie replies “I was born in Australia and came over to the US a few years ago, I live in New Jersey.” James replies “Cool.” Cassie replies and they both sit back in their seats A ringing sound is heard. “Contestants, That sound means that it’s time to sing!” Chris explains “We have to sing?!?” Miami says unhappily “Yeah. Once per episode.” Chris states "What!? So uncool." Newton groans “Uhh. Fine!!” Miami replies angrily Episode 02: "Welcome to Spain, you unlucky 15! As you might already know Spain is known for its humid weather and its sandy beaches, Your challenge today is to build a sandcastle on the beach, enough to fit your entire team. Then after that let battle commence since you will have to demolish the opponents castles. However you have to also protect your own castle. The last team standing wins immunity and they also get to pick the team going to elimination! Big day for decisions." Chris explains "So we just build a human size sandcastle then try and destroy the other teams' castles." Amelia clarifies "Nice observation." Chris replies sarcastically, he then grabs a megaphone "GO!!!" Breaking Point gasp then run towards the beach and start scooping up sand with their hands. "Oh, since Toxic Lightning won last week, they get shovels." Chris announces and throws shovels at them, Newton, Miami and Savannah catch theirs while Phoenix's hits him in the 'kiwi's' "OWWW!!!" Phoenix groans then he falls on the ground. Cassie then gets hit in the face by her shovel CONF: "This team better be the winning team this season or I will throw a first class fit." Savannah states then leaves the confessional CONF: "Dumb blonde. Easy win." Cassie states then exits the confessional.